The Grand Finale
by AngryOlympian
Summary: Post Phantom-Rising.After a lovely holiday the gang are faced with the prophecies deadline and the greatest challenge they have ever faced. Will their past come back to haunt them or save them? READ and REVIEW! Completed and fixed the last chapter!
1. The beginning of the end

**This is my first fanfic. I'm a guy so it might not be what you ladies are used to and it does get dark at times... ...you have been warned. I have made all this up in my head so no copyright is intended.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans. All rights remain with their respective owners.**

It was a sunny day, unusually warm for mid-October and the hustle and bustle of New Olympia was like the average Tuesday. Sure enough, it was a Tuesday and life was proceeding as normal that is if you are normal. Sure enough, by a magazine stand, stood an old man with tired wrinkles on his forehead and dark opaque glasses. He looked like he had seen too many things for a man to bear. He was sipping on a triple whipped cream mocha latte with a mixture of strawberry vanilla and banana, or we could say he was drinking coffee.

"Good afternoon Oracle" A dark booming voices greeted. The old man didn't look slightly scared.

"Ahh hello there Cronus, been a while."

"Well, even gods need the occasional holiday. I trust the heroes have been doing the same?"

"Guessed correctly you have, but don't get too lazy just yet. The prophecy is yet to be fulfilled."

Cronus gave out a sigh of annoyance, like when you find out there's a back page on a test. "Not to worry, Oracle, it's all been prepared..."

Finding a bunch of teenagers relaxing on the beach during the school day would usually give people corrupt ideas, but in reality, these lucky teenagers have had a whole fortnight to themselves with no school, no homework, and best of all, no gods or titans to been seen. Almost two weeks ago, one of the seven teenagers, the girly rich girl, Theresa had well, gone a little purple. So much that she nearly destroyed the gods.

Theresa had got some sense knocked back into her from her caring and responsible young lover, Jay. He was a true leader and the right man for the job, which was to lead seven teenagers against a revenge-craved, bloodthirsty titan god of time. Alongside him were the six other heroes who were destined to defeat Cronus. First there was one hunk of muscle filled, peck rippling, grandmother loving Harry. He was a descendant of Hercules, who was basically the greek Jesus.

He had inhuman strength and would go out of his way to help others. And he liked food. A LOT!

Next man, or I should say lady in line was Atlanta. The youngest, but also one of the liveliest of the bunch. She was the descendant of Atalanta and could outrun just about anyone or anything. There was no way anyone could keep her still for a second or two.

Archie, descendant of Achilles was Atlantas trust companion in more ways in one. While he wasn't as fast, he was more agile and one most efficient warrior of the lot. Next up was the odious odie, a descendant of Odysseus. A level 80 warlock and mad hacking skills, you couldn't outsmart this kid. He was the brains of the team. A pure genius at heart. Next in line was a rich redhead who had literally ninja moves and a great right hook (ask Jay how it feels). She was a real fighter (thats what she said) and also had psychic abilities which fairly much resulted in her nearly killing off the gods and almost dying herself. She wasn't that mad when she was in a normal state of mind but hey, when your purple aura takes advantage of you, you kinda go a little mad. Last but not least, was Niel. An exceptionally good looking chap, with a loving ego to go with the looks. He was incredibly lucky due to the fact of being the descendant of Narcissus. These seven no-so-normal teenagers were told by a prophecy that they would defeat Cronus the god of time. But it's been a year and ¾ and they haven't got close yet.

After the traumatic attack of purple demon on the beach, the gods of Olympus, have given the seven a break. The gang has enjoyed their lovely break. All except for one. You guess it was our beloved leader, Jay. He never let his guard down for more than a few hours because he knew Cronus was up to something. They hadn't seen him in two weeks which was really making him think. "What is he planning and how can we prepare for it?" During all this time the team is relaxing but don't think they haven't noticed and one redheaded girlfriend has been particularly interested.

Thirteen days after Phantom Rising

"Alright Mister Responsible, what have you been up to? Theresa was leaning against his door while he studied from books and laptops.

"Oh, hey," he smiled. That kiss on the beach had not been their last but Jay was so busy doing whatever he was doing to spend much time with her, He felt horrible. "Look, I've been a bit of a dick the past two weeks. I haven't spent much time with any of you guys. I'm really sorry."

"Well, you are the responsible one," Theresa smiled. She knew her boyfriend well enough to know that he was planning something that could end this fight with Cronus. "So watcha doin?"

"I've been devising a plan on how we could stop Cronus. You see, when you made him mortal during your err... ...possession". Theresa giggled. Jay's attempts to not offend her were amusing." He was defenceless against us. If we can make him mortal again, we could..."

"Destroy him for good!" Theresa finished. Jay wasn't sure if she was mind reading or actually figuring it out.

"Pretty much. The only problem is that we don't know how to do that. I am not risking you going purple serial mortal maker on us again so count that out. But I think I might have a solout-"

"Jay! Hera wants to see you!" Bellowed the goddess of war and wisdom from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you the rest later on," he smiled, lightly kissed her on the forehead and headed out to Olympus High. Theresa had many boyfriends in the past. But Jay was really something else, she decided to go downstairs and wrestle Atlanta for some fun. Maybe she'll get Archie, Neil, Odie and... ... well maybe not Harry, into it as well.

**Yeah I already have the next few chapters ready because I'm a loser. Read and Review!**

**If you have any advice on my writing please don't be afraid to be helpful... ...but please don't flame **


	2. A holiday ruined

**Thanks for the positive feedback guys! :D**

**There WILL be more action but hey you gotta start small first and yes I will remember to make Harry Herry ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans**

"You wished to see me Hera?" Jay politely said to the Queen of the Godesses.

"Jay, we have a very dangerous situation on our hands." Urgently warned Hera. She had that worried look in her eyes which appeared when she had bad news to tell.

"Is it Cronus?" Asked Jay. He was suspicous. The titan hadn't been seen by anyone for a whole fortnight. He knew he was up to something but what?

"Sort of." And then Chiron took over.

"The prophecy stated that seven teenagers would defeat Cronus. And it is Herry's birthday in 7 days."

"Once Herry turns eighteen, he will no longer be a teenager and the prophecy will be broken." interrupted Hera, "you must defeat him before next Tuesday." Jay was silent. His mind was instantly buzzing with what to do. His first idea was a good one.

"I'll get the others." He said as he walked out, taking his PMR out of his pocket.

Meanwhile, in a creepy dark cave, the lord of time was preparing for something big and ugly.

"Agnon, do you have everything we need?" The green giant replied with a grunt that sounded familiar to Chewbacca, "excellent. Let us go." Before exiting the cave, he looked into his creepy pool of acid and grinned the classic villain grin.

"Alright Jay, your time is up."

"So basically, we have 7 days to defeat Cronus and his buffoons. How hard can that be?" questioned Archie after hearing what Hera had told Jay.

"Well it's not that easy" Odie replied, "every time we get close, he teleports away. How do we stop that?"

"By getting rid of his powers." Jay introduced his general idea of making Cronus mortal. Even Hera was impressed by the idea and she had overseen the planning of Deliverance Day in 1944.

This time Neil asked the question. "Yeah nice idea, but HOW are we going to do that. It's not like Cronus will just let us make him mortal." He mocked Cronus giving up his powers and the others laughed.

"Don't worry Neil I have a plan." Jay smiled and led the team to the arms room.

"This time, we won't need to go far to find a weapon capable of hurting a god."Jay rambled as Ares and Persephone, interested in the situation had joined them to the arms room. Jay opened one if the storage units and took out an old arrow. It was Hercules' arrow which had been dipped in Hydra's blood. They had already gone on a risky quest to retrieve it. Theresa in particular was glad to see that that annoying Garry had some eventual purpose.

"One problem there Jay," mentioned Chiron, "the arrow ill most certainly weaken a god, but it won't make him mortal."

"Don't worry Chiron; we have the other puzzle piece already." And on que, everyone was looking at Theresa.

"After a second she realised their intentions. "Oh nooo way. I am not going grand theft god powers again. I don't want to let you guys down again." Theresa blushed as she mentioned the last part. No one had forgotten that seemingly doomed day.

"You won't," assured Jay, "With the poisoned arrow, the amount of power you will need to use will be minimal. And besides, Persephone will be here to help you." Persephone grinned. It was the kind of grin that would say 'it would be a pleasure'.

Now it was Odies turn to get technical, "Persephone, would it be possible to turn the psychic energy into pure matter?" She frowned.

"No but I'm sure Dionysus could help us." She seemed pretty confident the mad scientist alcoholic god could assist.

"Alright, while you guys fix up the mortal-making arrow, me and the others will head over to the gym." concluded Jay. Odie, Theresa, and Persephone left to see Dionysus. The others headed towards the gym.

"OK guys this is going to be a one chance shot. If we miss Cronus, its game over." Jay started explaining specifically how they were going to practice. "Atlanta, you are the best archer that any of us know of so I need to make sure your aim is perfect." He continued to explain and trained with them for an hour, had a shower, and headed to find out where Cronus could be.

**Please continue to review and advise me if you want to! :)**

**It a tad short but theyll get longer...**

**Please no flaming.**


	3. An unexpected surprise

**Yeah they are coming a little quickly but it wont always be this consistent. And I write "formally" cuz thats my style... ...i guess :P it could also be I am taking Enriched/AP English so im used to writing as such**

**If there are any questions please ask! I dont want confused readers!**

**Disclaimer" I do not own Class of The Titans**

"Concentrate Theresa..." Theresa had done many challenging tasks, but this was the hardest mental thing she had ever done. Trying to unleash the power to make a god mortal but not let it take over you is not as easy as it sounds.

"Just a little more Theresa," said Dionysus. He had been confident that the energy emitted would easily mix with Hydra blood. At least so he said. Theresa was very nervous. She had never done anything like this before. She was glad she had Persephone, Odie, and Dionysus to support her.

Finally, after half an hour of complete focusing, she had successfully binded the power with the blood. It was 100% guaranteed to make any god mortal which very much had the gods keeping their distance from the thing. She felt like she had just given birth and Odie took her back to the Brownstone where she could relax before they went mission impossible. It would be the last chance to before the coming events.

By 5pm, the team was back at the brownstone chilling after a solid workout and practice. Jay wasn't pushing as hard as he was when he attempted to trap Cronus almost 4 months ago. But even still, two hours of exercise was enough to tire you out a little. All of the team was there except for Jay. He had stayed back in the school with Hermes trying to figure out where Cronus was. After half an hour of searching, they'd given up.

"It's hopeless Jay," said Hermes,"I can't find a trace of Cronus anywhere."

"Don't worry about it Hermes, we'll find him. Almost on cue, Hermes received a skype call. He answered it to have a the scream of a loud, feminist, purple man on the screen.

"Hades, yes is there a problem?" Asked Hermes.

"OH MY GODDSS, YES. CRONUS CAUSED A PRISON BREAK IN TARTARUS!"

Hermes dropped his staff in disbelief, "Impossible..."

"POSSIBLE!"

"No..."

"YES! (see what I did there ;)) He released the giants, the minotaur and countless other beings!"

"Which ones?"

"ALL OF THEM."

Jay took to the camera. "Don't worry Hades, we'll handle it." The call ended.

Both Jay and Hermes rushed to Hera's room and explained the situation.

"This is NOT good," Hera said. Like no one knew that, "Get the others. NOW."

Within 20 minutes the whole team was there. Even Neil, who was always late, had finished his shower early to get to the school. In fact, most of the gods were there too. A full meeting of the gods was very rare and only occurred when there was serious trouble. Jay told everyone the story. And many of the grins on the god's faces faded.

"It sounds like he's raising an army." stated Athena, "he must be planning to siege the city."

"But he doesn't even know where the portal is," implied Atlanta.

"It doesn't matter. He will burn every building in New Olympia o finds us. And when he's done, he'll burn the rest." Athena was the goddess of battle strategy. No one doubted her. Then Jay stood up,

"We have to stop him. Alright, so Cronus has backup, so do we. Hermes we need you to alert Campe, Pan, Polyphemus, and anyone else who will help us." Hermes took off to his room to fulfill the requests.

"Jay, this is an army. We are talking thousands and thousands of angry monsters. You cannot fight them off with a few men." Zeus had arrived and he looked as worried as everyone else. Jay guessed even the King of the Gods can fear.

"Zeus is right, we cannot fight this alone. We will need the help of mortals." Jay looked up to see shocked faces all around him as if he had offended them or something.

"Look, I know you guys want to keep a low profile these days, but we are at the brink of a second Titan war and you will lose everything if we don't stop them."

"We are gods Jay, we don't need their help." Replied the arrogant god of war. He was given a few glares.

Just as the debate slowed down Hermes entered the room with Pan, Campe, Polyphemus, and Poseidon who had switched for legs for the occasion. Pan gave Atlanta a wink and a smile. Archie wasn't very amused.

"We're here to fight," Campe stood at attention alongside the others.

"Excellent, but we'll need more than this. We need the mortals on our side or we are doomed for sure." The room instantly went silent. "It's thier city that will be attacked they have the right to know and to fight for it."

"Jay" warned Hera, "this could end badly."

"It WILL end badly if we don't do something." Jay interrupted, getting annoyed with the "proud" gods. If they didn't want mortals to help then why won't they fight themselves or better yet, why were they using them? Jay set those thoughts aside. "Harry, take Archie and Atlanta and pack the truck with weapons. Guns, swords, anything you can get in there. I doubt many houses will have weapons. Odie, and Neil, contact the police and the mayor. Theresa-"he could see how tired she was after the work with Persephone. He smiled. She was still beautiful when she was tired. "..will join me and warn the people."

"Umm Jay," Hermes had an laptop in his hand, "I have located Cronus and the army they are 5 days march from here. It they start marching soon, they will be here by dusk on the Monday 18th October." Harrys birthday would be the 20th.

"That will give us time to prepare." Said Jay, alright everyone, let's go! The team moved out to do their jobs while Jay waited until Zeus and him were alone.

"Zeus, I understand why you hide, but I truly feel like we will need you out there," Jay began but Zeus quickly stopped him.

"It is your destiny to defeat Cronus, not mine. I will not speak further on this." An offended Jay backed away to meet up with Theresa and Poseidon. As he left, Zeus felt a large pain of regret. He wished he could help, but he had insisted on rules not to reveal themselves to the mortals. His thoughts were interrupted by his wife.

"Zeus, I need to talk to you about something."

**AWWWW SNAP**

**yeah review an plz no flaming :)**

**Do you guys want me to upload at the same frequency or less? I dont really mind :)**


	4. Speech at the Square

**My internets being stupid atm sorry i skipped yesterday D**

**This wont be the most exciting chapter but its needed to get the story moving Review and plz no flaming :)**

Theresa and Jay set up outside in the main city square where they could be heard. It wasn't going to be easy to evacuate all these people but they had to try. Lucky for them, the large TV on the side of the mall went into news.

"Funny," said Theresa, news isn't meant to be on for 20 minutes. They decided to listen in.

"We have breaking news for the people of Olympia. It appears that what appear to be colonies of extra terrestrials have landed 300km south of the city. We urge all citizens to be on your guard for further messages." The square was now in a panic. People were screaming and running. It was now and never for Jay so he stood up with a microphone: "People, listen to me, a surprisingly large amount of people stopped to listen, "look, these aren't aliens, they are monsters and they intend to burn New Olympia to the ground.

"How do you know so much?" yelled a man from the crowd and he raised a slight uproar.

"Well, the truth is, all those greek myths that you learned as a kid, well they're kind of real."

"We want proof!" yelled another man. People were starting to leave thinking that the teenager on the stand was just plain crazy. They had got the attention of the police and they seemed to be ready to arrest them. Then Poseidon kicked in. He went to god size and showed off his tail and his trident. The people were stunned. No one moved a muscle.

"I am Poseidon. God of the sea, am I real enough for you?" nobody argued with the 50 foot tall god, "these children are speaking the truth. There is a great army of giants coming and we have to be ready for them." There were at least a thousand cameras and countless people in the audience.

"Alright, now listen up. They will arrive in 5 days. Anyone who is able to carry any weapon of any type is welcome to help defend the city. Any doctors, nurses, cooks, will be greatly needed too. Those unable need to evacuate the city before night fall over the river. Keep heading north until you reach the mountains. Take refuge there and we will send transport to pick you up when it is all over." Theresa was admiring his boyfriend. He was good at getting people to listen to him. I guess it was the leader in him. She wondered if he had noticed he was on the big TV on the building. In fact he was probably being seen all around the world. She was proud as a friend, a teammate, and a lover. "Alright, anyone who is will to fight, meet here after dark." Jay concluded and stepped down from the stand to have eighty microphones in his face. Poseidon whispered in his ear, "These mortals appear to be really annoying. Shall I eradicate them for you?"

"Poseidon no!" Jay rejected. It was obvious he wasn't used to dealing with mortals. Jay stepped up to them camera and said, "Anyone living south of New Olympia, please take this warning, get North past the river and find refuge."

The people of New Olympia were unusually cooperative. They were hardy people and have endured many things before, except of course a war, which was going to happen in a few days. There was no hesitation for preparations. Before he knew it, Jay had the police, medical service and the mayor on his side preparing tents, soup kitchens, field hospitals, arms rooms. The HQ was set right outside the high school as it was roomy and near the gods (not that the mortals knew that!). People who had heard his message on TV were starting to arrive from the country. As the team helped prepare the refugees of Olympia to get out of there, more and more people came in. Traffic was clogged with cars and trucks, that the fastest way around was on foot. By six o clock most of the refugees were on their way out and the stragglers were not having difficulty catching up. It might have been because of the fact it was going at a snail's pace. By the time the sun had set, all that was left were those willing stay and fight. There were six thousand easy with more coming. Jay decided to get started:

"Alright guys. We have exactly five days until the army comes here. We need to prepare in any way possible. The power plant that supplies the city will likely be shut down at some time because its right in the predicted path of the giants. Go to the stores and grab supplies. Generators, food, sleeping bags, gas lanterns anything you may feel to be of use." Jay took a breath. He was a leader but monitoring all these people was going to be too much even for him. He needed to devise a plan. The people stood, waiting for him to continue while others pursued for looting Canadian Tire and Wal-Mart.

"Odie" Jay had turned to his good friend, "Do you think you could make up a system that could organise the people. You know we can't do this alone." Odie raised his eyebrow, "Is that it?" Odie knew exactly what plan to do. "Give me a few volunteers then leave the rest to me." Odie winked. Jay wasn't going to lie: Odie had gotten the team out of more sticky situations than most of the others.

"Alright, we need some volunteers!" A few hands went up...

Odie had done his magic. Within two hours he had developed a system where all the people were divided into four groups. Each with a shift for work. Nobody knew how he did it so easily. He had the volunteers survey everyone and he placed them in groups appropriately. Jay and Herry were early risers so they were on morning shift. He had placed Theresa, and Neil in the afternoon shift and he put Archie and Atlanta on night shifts. Jay called for lights out. There was much work to be done and it wasn't going to work if all the workers were tired. The team agreed to sleep at the brownstone like they normally would have, but they had to be up for their shift on time which Athena was happily willing to bang pots and pans to do so. And so the team headed upstairs knowing the days of labour ahead. Jay was ready for bed, when Theresa popped by the door again.

"They really looked up to you back there," she decided to start. She still couldn't believe how easily he managed to evacuate almost half a million people, start a base for an army, and made the people listen to him so easily in one day, "I really think you have a knack for getting to people."

"Ah well its nothing to it," Jay was being modest, "Poseidon going godlike helped and you supported me. Anyone could do it."

"Not everyone can battle gods, monsters and lead wars Jay," Theresa debated. Wow, she really had a point there. Jay had been the only one in millennia to do all three.

"Yeah, I guess," he stood up from his bed and got close to Theresa, she was really wanting him to kiss her, but he look tired and probably should get rest.

"Good night Theresa." He finally said and embraced her in a warming hug.

"Don't let the nanobots bite," she joked as she headed to her room. Her feelings for him were really growing. She just wished that they had more time together. But this was war and the dates would have to wait for later, if later would ever come.

**Hopefully you guys arent too unexcited :)**

**I have the next few chapters ready so I know it will get more exciting ;D**


	5. Awkward Camping

**Oops I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the previous chapter. This applies to all of my chapters. I do not own Class of the Titans. I never have and I never will.**

**I will be busy for the next few days so please be patient I may post up 2 tonight to satisfy you guys **

Jay woke up at 6AM on the dot for his shift. Herry was already cooking omelettes for the two of them.

"So, how was your sleep General Jay?" Jay was hoping that nickname wouldn't stick.

"Not bad," he lied. The truth was he had a nightmare. Of which all his friends lay around him bloody and dead while a giant Cronus placed a crown on his head. He had woken up at 3AM in a cold sweat.

The two boys scooped up their breakfast and headed out. The plan for today was simple; gather supplies and weapons from wherever possible, and barricade all entrances to the city from the south. Campe was also part of the morning shift and was very useful for keeping the men on task and lifting heavy boulders. By the end of their shift they had found 50 generators. Hundreds of cans of food, 100 rifles and shotguns, and had built a large mound of dirt around 4 feet tall at every major entrance into New Olympia. As the early risers went off to rest and do their own things, Theresa, Neil and Poseidon joined their afternoon shift. Neil, despite the warnings that he would get dirty, had showered and done his hair and was wearing his favourite pair of shoes. Jay decided to go check on the others and check on them. Herry was asleep on the roof, Atlanta and Archie were discussing in the kitchen which was more fun: long boarding or surfing.

"Alright guys cut it out. I need to talk to you guys."

They ventured to the HQ where they found several police officers and Pan, who was waiting for his night shift and was showing of his skills with making plants grow.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and gods. I trust that you slept well. Alright we need to figure out exactly how many there are and what they have in the way of weapons. I have decided to send Atlanta, who is the best tracker and hunter of all of us. But she will need protection-"

"I'll do it," volunteered Pan, giving a smile to Atlanta. She slightly blushed but not as much as Archie went red. Of all people, it had to be pan to go with her. Alone, just the two of them.

"Actually, I was counting on Archie for that." Jay smiled at Archie as his eyes widened. Pan wasn't very amused. Atlanta decided she would not interfere.

"Look Pan, I know you are the god of the forest and all, but your skills will be more useful here.

On the outside, Archie seemed relaxed. But on the inside he was kind of pumped. "A whole day with Atlanta? Just her and me?" Yeah when you can up your feelings for a year, it will build up rather extremely. He hadn't properly confessed to her despite the "water god" thing which ended in a form of semi dating.

"We suspect that the army is coming through this valley." Jay took out a map and showed them a valley around 200km away. A good 4 day walk.

"How do we get there?" asked Archie.

"Go see Hephaestus. He told me he has got something to cope with that. Try to be back by tomorrow afternoon if you can."

"Don't worry Jay," Atlanta replied, "We'll handle it." She grabbed the map, gave Archie a smile and they headed into the school. Jay watched them as they left.

"That was a bold move," a flirting voice came from behind him. It was Theresa. Her shift had just ended and her group had doubled the height of the dirt walls that blockaded the roads into the city.

"What are you talking about? It was your idea!"

"Yeah but you went through with it," she gave Jay a peck on the cheek and headed to the brownstone for a shower. Jay smiled. Things seemed to be going well for the preparations. People were still coming in from the country and more were coming. "Tomorrow," he thought to himself, "well teach them to fight. We will make them soldiers.

"Wow heph, you really outdid yourself this time!" Archie and Atlanta were staring in amazement of Hephaestus's work. Two brand new dirtbikes just for them.

"Theyre durable, fast, and quiet," exclaimed a proud god of the forge, "They'll get you guys to the valley by nightfall."

"Thanks Heph, you're the best!" The two adrenaline junkies grabbed a bike and took off. Hephaestus smiled. His work for the heroes wasn't done. Not until Cronus was in the depths of Tartarus.

Archie and Atlanta zoomed through the streets and trails. The sun was beginning to set and they were on the road before they knew it. Heph wasn't lying when he said they would be at the valley by nightfall. By 10PM they had a small campfire roasting marshmallows all thanks to Atlantas map reading skills.. Archie was nervous. He had always wanted this moment to happen but now that it was here. Could he really gut up to tell her the truth?

"So how about the ride in? I guess why that's they call it Sin City," Atlanta joked. She knew that the Hangover was Archie's favourite movie. Archie simply laughed.

"I'd say the view from here is amazing." They were at the top of the hill which loomed over the valley. They could see lights further down. It was clearly Cronus' army taking camp in the woods.

"Well check it out in the morning," Archie got up and realised that they had packed only one tent. This was awkward.

"Well, that could be a problem," Atlanta had noticed too.

"It's ok. You can have it." Archie decided that sleeping outside wouldn't kill him. Atlanta blushed.

"Are you serious?" Archie was rarely the generous guy unless he absoloutley had to. He wasn't as bad as Neil but even still,

"Thank you Archie." She got up and gave him the biggest bear hug he had ever received and prepared his sleeping bag as she entered the tent. It was actually freezing outside and he was shivering but he didn't regret sacrificing the tent to Atlanta. He wished he had actually told her before she went to sleep But eventually, he too drifted into a deep sleep by the fire...

Back in the city, things were going alright. It had been a slow night. Everyone was tired and Jay was finally relaxing on the couch. Odie earlier had contacted the military and they were willing to send tanks. The problem was they wouldn't be able to arrive until the night of the 19th. They had to hold off the army of Cronus until they arrived. Odie was in his room doing come calculations about how many people should be placed where. Herry and Neil were off somewhere and Theresa was asleep. Jay sighed. He didn't know how they were going to stop Cronus without the help of the military or the gods. It seemed hopeless. But he knew giving up would make it worse. He had one goal in his mind. To defeat Cronus. He was going to ensure every one of his friends made it out of the battle. Even if it meant that he didn't.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. It was Herry.

"Jay, you won't believe what we found!" Jay got up and stepped outside. Sue enough Herry and Neil had 3 cement rolling trucks parked on the road.

"We could use these to make the walls stronger, quicker," said Herry.

"Wow guys, great work! How did you find them?"

"It was all me," said a proud Neil.

"WE found them He found the keys from sheer luck," Herry gave him a glare.

"It takes talent to be that lucky,"Neil posed to show off his face. Jay smirked. Neil's ego had not diminished with the fact that a war was in the horizon. Jay was actually impressed; the cement would help greatly with the speed at how quickly the walls would go up. They would be a pain to take down but that is the least of their worries.

"Alright guys, time to get to bed."

**Until next time...**


	6. Rescue Impossible?

**OK I lied ;ast time. THIS chapter will be the last for a little while.**

**When I say a little while I mean a night or two becuase I have most of it already written. :P Thats why they go out so quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans**

Meanwhile, at Olympus, Zeus and Hera were talking.

"So it is agreed?" asked Hera.

"Indeed," said Zeus, "But I am still not prepared to let us get personally get involved in this fight. It will put the whole world into a descent of disaster. It's too risky."

"Poseidon joined them. If maybe you understood what was going on outside Olympus-"

"Poseidon has chosen his fate!" Zeus was being impatient and Hera was annoyed. An annoyed Hera would usually send Zeus apologising, but not this time. The king of the gods was standing his ground.

"I cannot believe you are just going to let these people fight your battles. You know how much we gods owe to the mortals." Zeus stopped walking and sighed.

"Hera, I follow what are the best interests of everyone. Including the mortals and the gods. And I am saying no to the fight. It will reveal our true identities for which we have killed to keep secret for millennia." Hera was in disbelief at her husband and brother. She truly doubted how strong he was now.

"You used to be the game changer Zeus. You changed the face of the earth and you were more powerful than anyone could have imagined. That's the god I remember. Now you just sit on your throne and wait things out. I want the old Zeus back."

"Hera, Zeus concluded, "Please leave." She stomped out in quite the huff. Zeus was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no sure way out. He rested his head on a fist and thought to himself.

It was morning now and our two favorite sixteen year olds were long up. The sun had just risen and the air was crisp. They were looking onto a small field with around five giants standing together.

Archie whispered "Must be a scouting party," Atlanta nodded in agreement. This didn't look good. One were armed with a gun that was too small for their stubby hands and another was Agnon. He however was trying to look through binoculars that were sized for a human. Agnon was looking Northbound towards the city, which was just in the horizon. It was to be three days before they would march upon the skyscrapers that loomed like monuments of the world.

Then the giants' attention switched downhill. They dove for cover as the sound of gunfire burst through the air. Atlanta and Archie looked to see three hum vees opening fire on the giants. The giants reacted by throwing massive boulders at the soldiers. One of them hit right on and turned over one of the hum vees as it burst into flames. These soldiers weren't going to last long.

Atlanta stood up and took out her crossbow, "let's go Archie!" Archie already had his whip ready. They charged the giants. The one with the gun was trying to shoot, but didn't know he ran out of ammo last night when he was firing at seagulls. He didn't last long against Atlanta. Archie had gone ahead and taken down the smaller giant with relative ease. On eof the giants had charged at the Humvees while they skirted around him. Agnon had already gone off to warn Cronus but they couldn't stop that. Thgere was one big giant towering over Archie and he missed a lam by inches. Archie lept onto its back and pulled its head up.

"Shoot! Shoot!" one man jumped out of the hum vee and placed a good shot into the neck of the giant. It collapsed with a triumphant Archie on its corpse. Atlanta had just chased the last giant literally off of a cliff. Now was a good time to acquaint with these soldiers.

"Tahnk you, we were sure our asses were screwed," the sergeant had stepped up to say, "I am Sergeant Mack. We are in your debt." Archie recognised him. He was one of the soldiers who got turned into ants from the last siege of Olympus which wasn't much of a siege in the first place. These men were top notch, state of the art elite soldiers.

"How did you guys wind up here? There isn't a military base near here." Atlanta started.

"We got attacked by the army of Aliens back near at town called Kamloops. Weve been pushing back further and further back towards New Olympia. We are all thats left. They looted the whole base. They took our weapons and our tanks and-"

"Aright man calm down," Archie decided to stop Sergeant Mack before he went into shock, "I'm Archie and this is Atlanta. We just came from the city."

"You mean you are a part of the resistance?" One of the younger soldiers butted in. He had a look of excitement on his face.

"We are on our way back. Would you like to join us?"

"Lead the way," the sergeant concluded. Archie and Atlanta jumped on their bikes, covered in mud and along with them two remaining hum vees, took off towards the city.

Meanwhile in the city, you could hear coordinated yells working like a drumbeat. Sure enough, Jay was teaching the people to become soldiers. Teaching them to use a gun and a bow wasn't too difficult, but melee weapons, that was demanding on his patience. One man had already cut himself badly on the foot when he slipped with and launched a katana sword flying through the air. It was ugly. Despite the pushing on his patience, Jay continued to teach them. By the midday, he had corrected their forms and taught them how to swing correctly. At around lunch time he stopped and let a karate teacher take over. The HQ was growing many branches of it. Now it had a meeting tent, a smith, a medical tent, the works. Theresa and Neil had gone to their shift and Herry was relaxing by a tree on the school grounds. Odie was working on something with Polyphemus, who was at the smith branch, and Archie & Atlanta had just arrived. He didn't expect what he saw...

**Rate and Review!**

**have a fun weekend! **


	7. Minotor'd

**Hey guys. Ive been a bit busy,still am somy updates will start to stretch out a bit.**

**I know the story hasn't been truly exciting yet but it builds up trust me I know what happens next.**

**Please review. I like to know your opinions on my story and I like to know that people are reading it. :) Beleive it or not, I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans.**

There were two military standard hum vees. Battered and bruised like their passengers. These men were definitely top notch soldiers and one stepped was a dark skinned, burly man with bloodshot eyes and rippling muscles which were exposed by his ripped military jacket.

"So this is the famous Jay," he said looking at him, "I was expecting you to be a little older."

"Dont let age fool you, he's the real deal." Campe had snuck up behind them to check out what was going on. For someone who tried to use him as bait, Campe was acting very much like the heroes bodyguard.

"Your friends saved the life of me and my squad. We owe you our lives. How can we help?"

It appeared to Jay that he had some of the best men available joining up for his resistance.

"Archie, Atlanta, where did you find these guys?"

Atlanta stepped up, "they were fighting a bunch of giants when we got there."

"The army of giants took down our base to the south. The killed every one standing." Mack took off his hat and lowered his head. He had lost a lot of men to get here.

"You can start helping by giving us information. Please come inside." They were talking in there for an hour. Exchanging information and ideas. Jay could see that Mack would be a great ally in this fight. They left the tent both smiling. The others were waiting outside.

"It looks like we have another leader among us guys. He said he will do what he can to help us out as well as his squad."

All of a sudden one of the guards on duty called out.

"There are people coming! Out of the forest!" The team rushed to the walls to see a grim site. There were people running out of the forest... ...with a party of angry minotaurs chasing them and goring anyone they could reach.

"Shall we send out the army sir?" asked the guard.

"No, well handle this. Atlanta Archie and Odie, get the people inside the walls. Me and Herry will handle the minotaurs. Mack, your squads with me! Let's see what you military guys are worth."

The rushed out in Herrys truck to reach the people and the others grabbed a Hum vee. There was no time to waste. People were dying and they had to save as many as they could.

There were a solid 20 minotaurs. Jay charged right into one, evaded at the last second and stabbed it in the back. Pushed it off and into the next one. Mack was shooting away the minigun on top of the jeep and mowed them down. It went well until a big one rammed into it, killing the driver. It seemed like it was time to go. He jumped off of the jeep and ducked a minotaur horn. He shot the bull away with a shotgun, retrieved his men and moved on. Herry had literally ripped off the horns of a minotaur and was using them to gore them back. He was dangerous without a weapon, giving him a minotaur horn was a straight out destruction. It was bloody, there were straggling civilians which got in the way of a charging minotaur and the grass was no longer green but red. But soon, the minotaurs retreated. Mack simply walked in front of the woods and yelled:

"IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YA! WHOS BIG NOW?" He was obviously really traumatized from seeing his squad almost annihilated, finding out greek myths were real, and finding his way into the New Olympia resistance all in three days. He walked back carrying his fallen member. In his mind he declared.

"Never again will I sleep through History Class."

It was lot for one day. They had further improved the walls, taught them men to fight, saved a bunch of civilians, and gained an ally that may be a turning point in the fight.

Jay was ready to head to the brownstone. The others were watching a movie and he needed a break. Before he reached the door he was stopped by Mack. He looked tired too.

"I've seen many battles, but I never have seen anyone fight like you and your friend did back there. How can people as young as you know how to fight?"

"We've been dealing with these kinds of monsters for a long time the seven of us." Jay replied.

"You are quite a leader for such an age. I respect you; it would be a shame to see such a life end. You know it's not too late to leave. Dont you want to live, grow old, have children?"

Jay never really thought about growing old. He was so caught up in his war against Cronus that he assumed he would eventually die in the fight. He pondered the question, then shook his head.

"No I won't leave. I may be young, but I've seen things that you couldn't come close to understand. I have been to one end of the underworld and back again. As much as I appreciate your concern, I have gotten too far to turn back now. You should get some sleep as we have a busy day ahead."

"Agreed." They both parted to their destinations. Once he entered the house, Jay decided to sit down on the couch beside Theresa who immediately snuggled up to him. The movie was starting.

And then everything went black. The lights, the TV, everything.

"Hey what happened to the power?' Asked Herry.

"Cronus' army must have reached the power plant and shut it down." Odie said. They had all predicted this happening but it caught everyone by surprise and Neil was the most disappointed.

"How am I going to use my hairdryer?" The others facepalmed even though they couldn't see each other.

"We'll get a generator in the morning. For now, its lights out." Slowly the gang crawled up the dark stairs to their dark rooms. Once Jay reached his room, he fell onto his bed. This revealed to him how quickly the coming battle was creeping up on them. Would they be ready? Would Cronus get the better of them? Only time would tell.

**Alright so please review, don't flame and once again, until next time ladies and gentlemen. ;)**


	8. Your least favorite chapter

**Alright this is a shorty, but you guys will hate me for it. I will upload tomorrow too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I KILL MYSELF **

**Nahh I won't kill myself but REVIEWWWWW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans.**

On the third day, the routine was kicking in for the crew. Get up, eat, meet up with group representatives and solve any conflicts between the people, then move on to preparing defences. Jay had the same night mare he had the first night and was troubled by it. Theresa was the first to notice. Not much surprise there.

"Alright Jay, what's bothering you?" She asked after she caught him walking in the park.

"Oh err nothing." He continued to walk.

"I have my doubts about that. Your heavy breathing last night kept me awake from next door."

Jay blushed. There was no getting out of this one. "Alright I've just been having nightmares."

"Tell me more," Theresa flirted. They sat down on a bench as Jay discussed his dreams about Cronus placing crown on his head while on top of their corpses.

"It sounds like youre stressed." It wasnt like Jay already figured that one out. "Look Jay, don't worry so much. The resistance is following you for a reason. They BELEIVE in you and so do we."

Those words hit just the spot. Jay felt better almost instantly. He smiled, kissed her, and headed towards the HQ. The day, minus more stray civilians and a debate over who got how many generators, was uneventful. The defences were each at least a story high and could block any giant from getting past. Odie had gotten confirmation that the air force was willing to standby for immediate action if called for by the HQ of the New Olympia Resistance. It was all going smoothly until one last convoy of civilians fled to the city, this time with no minotaurs chasing them. They were from a town called Richardston. It was where Herrys grandmother lived. Needless to say, Herry rushed to meet them by the gate.

"Where's Granny?" He asked in a panicked voice.

A paramedic spoke up, "We got ambushed by harpies in the forest. Shes in critical condition. We are sending her to the was terrified and dashed to find her. When Herry saw her coming out of the van that they used to get there, he ran to her side. She was unconscious with a skull fracture. He raced alongside the stretcher until they said that he couldn't follow them into the generator-ran hospital.

Herry and the team waited outside in the waiting room for three hours. Herry didn't blink at all. His grandmother had pretty much raised him since he was six after his parents died in a car accident. Losing her would give him almost nothing to fight for. She was always there for him even when others were not. He cared for his Granny more than anyone in the entire world.

The doctor came out of the door with a sad look on his face. All you could have seen was the doctor talking quietly and Herry suddenly collapsing into tears. His cries could be heard from every corner of the hospital. Archie and Neil helped him back to the brownstone. He cried nonstop. It was late and everyone was tired as they trodded up the steps. No movie tonight, even though they had the generators working the lights and electricity, everyone took to their rooms. There would be little sleep however for anyone. The despair in Herry had turned to anger. He was throwing the furniture in his room everywhere, yelling ;

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS CRONUS, IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT!" He eventually collapsed from fatigue giving everyone peace and quiet, well maybe not the peace part.

**REVIEW!**

**In case you didn't get my message before ;)**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


	9. Grumpy old men dont deal well with gods

**Are people even reading these anymore? I haven't had a review since chapter 3 come on guys! **

**Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans.**

Jay decided to let Herry off of his shift today. He wasn't much use in his state of mind and he needed to rest up for the battle which was only 2 days away. There was one night of slep left so he gave most of the men a break. The walls were good as finished. It was time to prepare weapons and strategies for the battle itself. He had gathered Mack's squad, the rest of the team, Poseidon, Campe and the representatives of the regiments.

"We should concentrate our main forces at the centre with reserves to send to the flanks if needed," proposed Odie.

"Sounds good enough, but we should support the foot soldiers from the roofs of the buildings nearby," added Poseidon.

Jay concluded with: "These are all good ideas. We'll use them all. Well assign the night regiment to the roves, with the other two at the ground. Give the rooftop regiment the rifles and snipers. Otherwise give them these radios and any other type of ranged weapon available." He handed the representative with some radios. She was a short, dark skinned woman who had a shotgun strapped to her back. She had, like the other reps, proved to be very loyal and willing to fight for the city, the people, and civilisation as she knew it.

"We'll need some magic up there too." She said.

"Alright take Pan. What we'll do is take them by surprise with Pans ability to pin people down with roots. Pan would you be able to do that for the perimeter?"

"It'll use my powers up pretty bad, but yeah, I can do it." Pan replied. He had been growing his dreads since they last met him and was sitting beside was whispering into her ear. She giggled. He was probably telling her how cute she looked or something around that. Then from the entrance, Herry walked in.

"How are you doing Herry?" asked Jay. He sat down beside Theresa and Neil.

"You better have a good strategy for kicking Cronus' ass." He mumbled. He looked sleep deprived and depressed. Mostly because he was.

"Dont worry Herry, well avenge Granny and everyone whose life he's taken from them."

He drifted into a sleep on Neils shoulder, putting slobber on it. Neil would have complained but under these circumstances, he kept quiet.

All of a sudden, the sound of loud engines echoed through the city. Everyone was outside the HQ camp in seconds. It was the military! These guys must have planned to arrive pretty early because the big guns weren't due until tomorrow. Two men stepped out of a light tank. An older man with a cigar in his mouth and what seemed like a bodyguard.

Jay stepped up, "welcome to the New Olympia Resistance sir-"

"STEP ASIDE JUNIOR" exclaimed the older man in a rich Southern voice, "Were taking this place over from here on." Jay tilted his head,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me kid, the armys takin over from here onward. Orders from the top." The man sat down in Jays chair, "now, I wanna see this 'Jay' man. Where is he?" This guy was getting on everyone's nerves.

"That would be me." Jay stepped up. The old man burst out laughing.

"Bahahaha, youre joking right? The rumours are that Jay is seven feet tall and has defeated aliens by the hundreds. NOT some teenage hero wannabe." He leaned back and puffed his cigar and looked at Poseidon, and said the worst thing possible to say to a god:" What's with the costume, were not celebrating Halloween today. Get outta here." Poseidon took out his trident and slammed the man to the ground, pinned between the trident. His guards were already aiming at Poseidon. The rest of the team, Mack's squad, the others were all pointing and aiming their weapons at THEM.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME MORTAL? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?" The man was shaking from shock. Sure, he had fought in Afghanistan, but he was petrified from the angry god.

"I AM POSEIDON, GOD OF THE SEA AND IF YOU DARE INSULT ANY OF THESE CHILDREN OR ME, I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT." He released him and everyone lowered their weapons. The man slowly got up.

"S- so you are Jay?" He pointed at Jay.

"Yes I am. Now listen all of you. My friends and I have been fighting these "Aliens" aka Greek mythological monsters, for a long time now. If you are going to fight here, you are going to fight with us and you are going to fight as we tell you to. Understand?" They nodded.

"Good. Now welcome to the resistance." They all shook hands and the older man, who was later to be known as Captain Morgan, joined the strategy meeting. It continued into late afternoon when they had assigned the tanks and other heavy weapons to certain positions.

Five days ago, everyone was looking forward to ending the fight with Cronus. Now, there were no smiles on the team's faces. Archie had blown what may be his last chance to confess to Atlanta, Herry had lost granny, Neil had lost his mirror to Herrys rampage, Odie and Theresa were exhausted and afraid of the coming battle and Jay was stressed out. He knew that the world as he knew it was on the line and he kept questioning if he was ready. He didnt doubt his team mates, but he was fearing of a mistake in his plan. Could Cronus sneak through a weakness in the system? They had to stop Cronus tomorrow. By ANY means necessary. He walked beside Theresa s they headed back to the Brownstone after the day of work and thinking.

"How are you Theresa?" asked Jay.

"I'm nervous. This is going to be the greatest battle the world has seen since the first titan war, and I'm going to be in it. I'm actually scared."

"Dont worry. You're one of the best fighters we have. We'll shoot Cronus with the arrow, kill him and that will be the end of it." Jay was really assuring and it helped her feel fuzzy on the inside.

"All the same, Im not sure we'll all be here by the end of this." Jay knew she had been having visions, she wasn't telling but she suspected something.

They arrived at the brownstone finally after what felt like the longest walk ever. Neil laid back on the couch and Odie headed off to his room. Archie started cooking up some mac and cheese. They had run out of fresh food several days ago. Jay sat by the counter.

"Archie? Do you think I'm a good leader?" Archie looked up at him.

"Jay, weve been following your lead for nearly two years, if I didn't think you were a good leader, I wouldn't be here. Youve saved each of our lives more times than I can remember. We will all go to one end of Hades and back for you. And I know you would do the same for any of us." He had a valid point. Jay would give up his life for any of them without a second thought. He nearly did several times too.

"Thanks Arch, I just feel-"

"Stressed? I don't blame you man. Leading 7000 people to a war will do that to you. But the people will follow you. They trust you. All you need to do is trust yourself." Those word punched in really well.

"Thanks Arch." He then noticed his xiphos was gone.

"Hey, where's my sword?"The others looked around.

"Hey, my whips gone."

"So are my nun chucks."

Atlanta noticed a not on the back of the door. It said in scribbled writing "taken ur weapons 4 tune up –heph"

"Hephs taken them." Atlanta announced.

"He better have them back for tomorrow," Jay said.

"He will," came a voice from behind him. It was Athena. She hadn't been in the house since the announcement in the square.

"Athena! Why did you come back?" asked Herry nervously. He hoped she didn't go near his room. She would freak.

She sighed: "Zeus and Hera have been fighting non-stop since this whole thing started." The others frowned. "Zeus is being a real dick right now. He won't let any of the gods get involved. I personally think he's embarrassed because you managed to take him down Theresa." Theresa blushed. Who knew that such an incident would still matter?

"Anyways, I came back to relax. When those two fight, you don't want to be in the same room." Archie could relate. His parents used to fight all the time. Each parent was equally arrogant and aggressive as the other. Eventually they divorced and he ran away to get away from it all, eventually he found his way to New Olympia and became a part of the team. But gods and abusive parents were two different scales.

"well it isn't quite paradise on this end either I'm afraid," said Neil. He was right. The place was a pigsty and dirty from the lack of cleaning.

"It's alright. It's better than being hit by one of Zeus' lightning bolts in the ass. Those things can even hurt gods." She looked at the worn out teenagers, "you guys look hungry. What have been eating this entire time? Baked beans?"

Herry spoke up, "funny you should say that..."

"Sound like you guys need a good meal. I'll make some curry. Hope you guys like Thai!" She made the ingredients from thin air and began chopping up spices.

It turned out to be the best meal they would ever have. It might have been that Archies mac and cheese that he made earlier failed horribly, or the fact they had been eating canned food for 5 days, but the food made everyone feel better, renourished and ready to hit the bunks.

"Ill be gone in the morning, but I'll leave some food for a good breakfast. I would love to join you in your fight, but Zeus, like I said, won't let us battle alongside mortals." Athena rolled her eyes as she began cleaning up.

**Alright review, don't flame and have a fun weekend :)**


	10. Loose ends

**This chapter goes out to all the ladies in the audience. ;) Hope you enjoy. This chapter might be rated towards M just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the titans.**

The team had surely been through some tough times. They had battled monsters, gods, and gods know what else, but for the first time, they were all scared and you could see it in their eyes. Archie sat on the couch to watch one last movie. Atlanta had joined him but the others headed out to hit the sack. Athena left half an hour later, leaving the two of them alone.

"Come on Archie," he thought to himself, "it's now or never. If you don't tell her now, its possible you never will get the chance." This was almost as scary as the coming fight itself. He breathed in deeply and said:

"Atlanta, Ive been meaning... ... to ask you something for a, well, a long time." Her focus was instantly on him, "that time at the bay, well, I didn't really confess everything." His heart was beating so quickly, it could have been a double bass on a drum set, "I know were still teenagers and all but,

well, I love you."

It probably sounded so shaky and insecure, but he felt a huge weight on his back being pulled off. He finally breathed out. Atlanta was just staring at him, but not in shock or disbelief, but with with widened eyes and a bashful smile.

"Archie, there's been something I've been meaning to give since that day on the bay." She stood up, walked over to Archie, grabbed his shoulders and gave him one big ass smooch. Her embrace made her earlier bear hug look like a mouse's hug. Finally, with nobody else around, they could share affection, for the first, and maybe the last time.

Jay lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his life. What he had done, that he had not done, where he could go when it was all over. It seemed like a huge mystery. All he knew was that no matter what happened the next day, he would never abandon his teammates. Never, under any circumstances. Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by someone opening his door. It was Theresa in her nightgown. Her face showed worry and fear. Much like the others.

"Come on in Theresa." Said Jay, she slowly walked to the edge and sat down. All of a sudden, she had a small emotional breakdown. She collapsed into his arms crying.

"I'm scared Jay," she said in a shaky voice.

"You'll be fine. We will stop Cronus tomorrow. I promise."

"Its not that that I'm scared of Jay, I'm scared of losing _you_, or anyone else on the team." She huddled further into him. He held her closer.

"You can't think like that Theresa. We'll make it. You just wait and see." The crying eventually stopped. She locked her pearly green eyes onto Jays. He loved those eyes. He loved the hair, he loved the smile, he loved everything about her. They both stared for a good minute and they knew that, the feelings were 100% mutual. She lunged her lips into his and before either of them knew it; their clothes were on the floor and were skin to skin together. Not a moment could ruin this. And for once, they enjoyed their time together, undisturbed.

Odie woke up early that morning. It was either because of the panic that he might die today, or the fact that the sun managed to get into his eyes just as it rose. Stupid sun(sorry Apollo!). He quietly headed from his room in the basement to the kitchen and froze instantly. Archie and Atlanta were sleeping on the couch together. They had a blanket over them and Odie didn't want to know what had gone on underneath. He stole some cereal that Athena had left and left the building quietly. As he closed the door, he exhaled and smiled.

"Atta boy Arch," he quietly whispered to himself and headed toward the HQ. Mack and Pan were up too.

"Where are the others? asked Pan. He was the one person he didn't want to tell about Archie and Atlanta."

"They're still asleep. Give them an hour or two." It wasn't a lie. Nothing bad could come of it.

"They better not sleep in. We need to start arming the soldier's soon." said Mack. The big guy was very anxious to get going.

"Save your energy man, you're gonna need it." Odie replied. He was right. The second titan war was about to begin and they were going to need every man, woman, or greek god to fight.

Atlanta woke up next. If she woke up ten minutes earlier, she would have seen Odie standing completely still, staring at them. But lucky for her, no one was around. She nudged Archie but he just moaned. She snuck off the couch, grabbed her clothes and snuck up into her room before anyone noticed. She remembered the night pretty well, and was relieved that nobody but her and Archie knew what happened. (Oh the irony)She closed her door and changed for the day ahead.

Archie had a wonderful dream. He dreamed that he had finally confessed his true love for Atlanta and she jumped gracefully into his arms. It was a wonderful dream which was awoken by:

"Archie, why are you sleeping down here? And where are your clothes?" Archie leaped out of his skin to see a startled Herry. "Well?" It all suddenly came back to him. Holy crap! The dream was real! He had confessed his love for Atlanta and ended up... ...wow. What a night. He snapped back to reality.

"Ummm, Imm going to go to my room now, BYE!"

He scooted upstairs to his room. Herry smirked. He personally didn't want to know why the purple haired kid was naked in the living room. He made some toast, ate some cereal, and headed outside to meet up with Odie.

It was the first night Jay hadn't had the nightmare in many nights. He was relieved and waking up to see his girlfriend lying in his bed beside him just made things better. How could things get better? Oh yeah the war. How positively joyous! NOT.

He nudged her as he got out of bed. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Weve got one hell of a day ahead." Jay said.

"Five more minutes?" She joked. She was already getting upright. Jay smiled and left the room. He almost forgot he wasn't wearing pants, but he remembered just in time, and left out the door. Theresa decided to grab her clothes and leave as well. It went well until while running to her room, she bumped into Atlanta.

"Atlanta! Where are youre clothes?"

"I could say the same for you Theresa." The both looked at each other funny just in time to see Archie run by holding his clothes close to his private parts.

"No way. You guys..."

"Yup and I see you and Jay had some time together too. Some night eh?" They gave each other a high five, giggled, and headed off to their rooms to grab some clothes that hadn't been on the floor.

**What were you expecting? I am a 16 year old guy. I REGRET NOTHING :D**

**Review please and I apologise for ranting in my previous authors note :)**


	11. Deep breath before the plunge

**Thank you for the reviews its nice to see you guys enjoying the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans or the mentioned quote from LOTR**

Once Jay was outside everyone stopped to look at him. They all had the look of fear on their faces, and were looking up to him. He breathed in and put a bold face on as he strode down to the HQ.

Today was the big doomsday. People were all preparing for the coming judgment hour. Car bombs were being set on the side of the road and the wall was now 20ft high and 5ft thick of cement reinforced with metal plating and 8 ft long spears made from sawed telephone poles. It was looking good. The smith was busy making spears and swords, anything. Herrys truck had Odie and Herry in it giving out weapons of which Ares had generously donated. Jay finally reached the HQ with everyone waiting for him, except for Neil of course.

"Good to see you sir," reported Mack, who instantly stood at attention.

"Any news from the night?"

"Nothing new. We have placed car bombs at the sidewalks at the main entrances; we have also set up a perimeter of plants outside the block at Pans order.

"Excellent. Today's the big day ladies and gentlemen. We defeat Cronus' army here or we die trying. There is no running away." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The seven of us will stay together. Only we can defeat Cronus. Your jobs will be the army that he leads. Hold them off at all the blockades until we stop Cronus. The giant army will be useless without him and will crumble easily. The air force will support us from the air and we have the army as well. All tanks will be placed at the blockades and set up as cannons." It seemed pretty foolproof. Nobody was arguing because nobody had a better strategy. People began getting assigned to different blockades. The biggest one was the main street blockade. It was where the heat of the battle would be and the other blockades were mainly just to prevent flanking moves. That was where everyone except a few people would be placed. It was the most direct route to the school and had to be protected.

The whole morning was planning out who was where when finally, our favourite blonde teenager showed up.

"Well, look who decided to show up" teased Archie.

"OMG guys, you need to come back to the brownstone NOW."

"Did Heph get back with our weapons?" asked Theresa.

"Better. Come look."

The team headed back to the brownstone in a slight rush to find that Neil was right. Hephestus had returned their weapons, and a little more than just that. Each teammate rushed to their rooms to find full suits of greek armour made just for each of them. Crafted to the finest detail. Heph had gone all the way to case them all in glass casings too.

Jay stared at his in amazement. The chestpeice had a red phoenix with its swings spread from shoulder to shoulder. The symbol of Hera, his guardian. The armor was made from pure bronze from the forge of the gods. His xiphos was in the case too. It was a solid 10-15cm longer and had his name in ancient greek etched into the centre of the sides. The helmet was truly impressive. A commanders helmet withJays signature yellow and purple coloured featherings (those things on the top of the helmets i dunno what they're called: P) that stretched all the way down to the back. He stared at it for a while. He wanted to try it on, but instead, He sat down on his bed, and had an emotional breakdown. Tears came from his eyes as he buried his face in his hands. He thought about him, the team, everything they had ever done. All the times they nearly lost a memeber. Every time that they had got so close to defeating Cronus but failed. One phrase appeared in his mind.

_I wish that Cronus never escaped from Tartarus. I wish none of this ever happened._ As a tear storked down his cheek, he suddenly remembered a memorable quote from Lord of the Rings.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." That quote stopped the trembling of his hands and he realised. All of those episodes of their lives had led to this point. All the bloodshed and all the relationships they had gained over the years. This was their destiny. This was what they were born to do. He stopped crying. Jay now stood up not as a teenage boy, but as a hero as he opened the glass case. This was it. Cronus would fall, no matter what the cost.

He was the last to come down of the seven. He saw that Hephestus had been generous to the others as well. Herry has a leather chestpeice. Perfect for his flexible style of fighting. He had the symbol of a Nemean Lion, his guardian Hercules. To finish it off, he had a huge double sided battle axe that culd cut through a giant clean. Atlanta has the symbol of a stag, obviously Artemis the Huntress's symbol. It resembled much like the Aegis, which Atlanta had once upon a time stolen. Jay smirked. She has a red bow that seemed dead accurate in the hands of a child. No way would she miss with that bow. Archie had been given the myrmidon style armor. It was a mixture of leather and bronze with a badass helmet of bronze to go with it. The symbol on his chestpeice was a spear and helmet, Ares's symbol of course. Archie greatest gift he recieved was the spear of Achilles. He used it to defeat the seeper and he held it with great family pride. Theresa had been given an interesting combination of samurai armor and greek armor. It turned out quite nicely in fact. Her nun chucks had been replaced by a katana. Deadly in the hands of one who knew how to use one and Theresa managed to fit that bill no problem. Her symbol was the horse. Poseidon would be her guardian in this fight. Odie must have had his armour made by Polyphemus because it looked quite different to the rest. It was laced with steel and had a fancy utility belt filled with hammers, knives, and TNT. His symbol was the Griffin, a sign of Hermes. Finally there was Neil. You would expect his Guardian Aphrodite to be less intimidating, but having a wolf was quite impressive. It looked like it was mostly made from gold, but could probably take quite a hit being godly gold. He was armed with a shotgun with a bronze bayonet. They all looked like soldiers and were staring at him.

"You know, I think the traditional greek soldier style suits you Jay." Said Neil. The others laughed. They all stared at him as he stared at them for a moment.

"My friends," Jay said "I would rather fight alongside you six over the gods themselves. You mean everything to me. Each and every one of you. Our fight with Cronus. It ends here. Now. One last battle. We fight to victory or we die trying."

The team grinned. Herry spoke up.

"We will follow you to the ends of the earth Jay. Now lead the way."

"Victory or death!" Archie exclaimed as the all charged into a big group hug. Herry had a tight grip on all of them. They were stuck there for a good minute before he let go.

Neil smiled; "Time to kick some titan butt."

**I may or may not upload tomorrow, but it will be an exciting chapter I promise :)**


	12. Viva la Freedom

**Alright. THIS IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LETS GET PUMPED :D I recommend listening to some two steps from hell on youtube or something similiar while you read this. They make epic music that will get your adrenaline racing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own class of the titans**

The army was gathered in the city square where Jay Theresa and Jay had originally started this resistance. It was 3pm, and everyone was armed with a gun, bow, sword, or anything they could find. They were talking amongst each other but everyone managed to shut up when Jay entered the scene.

Jay looked at them. Six days ago, he was told by Hera that the prophecies deadline was imminent. Now, he stood as the leader of an army. There was a twinkle in his eye. The kind that showed confidence and pride. The team noticed it.

He stood up on Herrys truck which had been coincidentally placed perfectly so that he could be seen.

"Do you know what I see?" he asked, "I see fear in all of your eyes. The type of fear that consumes do you know what else I see? I see courage. I see an army of the people, who chose to stay and fight when they could have run away. That courage has overcome any fear that I have witnessed. You have come here as free men and women. But truth is that free isn't free at all. It comes at the cost of lives, and bloodshed. And that is the price that we may face today. But will you run away and lose that freedom? This fight will determine the future of the world. We will triumph, or lose everything. Now we are going to stand and fight and we will show the gods and giants, that we humans are more than just mortals. We are people. We are soldiers. We are together. Now let us prove it! Let's end this. Once and for all! Who's with me?"

The cheer was so loud you could hear it from the mountains. The men roared in courage and confidence. Jay could see now, that he had made true soldiers out of all of them. They would fight alongside him, to the death if necessary. There wasn't a single individual who wasn't holding his or her weapon high and yelling at the top of their lungs. Jay raised his sword and joined them.

"To victory!" It seemed kinda cheesy but it suited the situation. The army charged to its positions on the walls and onto the roofs. Everything was ready and set. The people, the teammates, and the leader himself.

The sun was beginning to set and the Olympia Resistance was standing, waiting for the coming battle. It was utterly quiet when Jay saw Atlanta and Archie zoom over the hill that lay before them and stop right in front of him. Atlanta took off her helmet and said what made half the army begin to tremble;

"They're here."

The ground started to shake, like a massive bass drum. It got louder and louder as the saw thousands of Greek mythological monsters loom on top of the hill in front of a red, setting sun. There he was. Cronus as he led the march to the crest of the hill. The beating stopped and you could hear the giants and minotaurs and anything else in there yell in triumph as if they already one.

Cronus smiled, "Oh look how cute. The mortals are making a desperate attempt to stop me. How delightful. I get to kill them AS WELL as those heroes." He smiled crookedly to himself, "Agnon, send the front line of monsters. No need to tire too many of , my soldiers." Agnon shouted in a course grumble which obviously meant something around "Front line get your asses down there and destroy them."

The front line, as told began marching. It was a decent portion of the army of at least a few hundred. And they were heading this way. Jay took the radio.

"Pan, hold until I give the command." He turned to the tanks and nodded to them. They loaded up their cannons and were ready to fire. The giants were beginning to pick up speed.

"Hold."

They sped up even more. They were entering the streets now.

"Hold."

They were charging now. They were inbound on the trap any second.

"HOLD."

They passed the mark.

"NOW." On the roof, Pans eyes went white and pupiless. The ground beneath the giants burst open with roots the width of a bus. The each grabbed the giants and caught them completely off of surprise.

"Fire!" The word echoes through the tanks and on cue, hell broke loose on the remaining giants. Some of them dropped dead with 10inch shells. By the end of two volleys they were all lying on the street dead.

Cronus grunted. "Great. Now we have raised their hopes." He looked back at his army. Fear was beginning to spread among the ranks. It was useless. He would have to lead them in himself. He smiled."Those heroes still don't stand a chance. Their gods have abandoned them, and they face certain doom."

He raised his scythe, signalling the army to march forward. And so they did.

Zeus slumped in his throne. He was spinning a lightning bolt with his finger. The gods entered the room. He looked up.

"I told you we are not interfering with this war!" He shouted. All the gods were dressed in armor and looked battle ready.

"Zeus if Cronus gets past the mortals, were in for an eon of hurt." debated Athena.

"We cannot just stand here as the mortals put down their lives for us." exclaimed an impatient Ares.

Zeus looked down. He looked at his lightning bolt in admiration. Hera was right. He owed the mortals more than any other god. They worshipped him, and he disregarded them over time. It was time to repay the debt. He stood up and transformed into his battle armour. Every god in the room lit a smile on their faces.

"In that case, we have a battle to catch. Let's go."

Ares fist pumped a 'Yes' and all the gods ran to the portal.

The arrogance of the first move had given the soldiers a positive look on the fight but now the thunder beneath their feet once again rumbled. Jay felt a drop of rain on his shoulder. It quickly began pouring.

Jay looked to his right. His friends were looking at him. His dear friends.

"Are you guys with me?"

Herry cracked his knuckles, "to the death." They all nodded in agreement. Jay smiled. Only true friends would ever say that. He looked at the mob of angry giants and picked up the radio.

"Air force you are clear to engage." A buzzy voice returned his call.

"Roger. Going in."

He lowered the radio and drew his xiphos. Theresa, Odie, Neil and Herry were in Herrys truck. Atlanta and Archie were at Jays left. This was it. This was where they would fight Cronus. He looked upon his loyal warriors and screamed at the top of his lungs;

"To victory!" The men cheered. He put on his helmet and led the charge. There were fighter jets looming overhead. Cronus' army replied by sending harpies. The giants were charging too. They were 200ft away. Atlanta and Archie looked at each other.

"First to hundred wins. Loser buys pizza?"

"You're on!" Atlanta never would take down a challenge. They continued with the charge.

150 yards.

The speed of both sides was picking up. The tanks and ranged soldiers on the roves were firing which produced a sound louder than the thunder of the Giants.

100yards.

It was full speed on both sides. Cheering could be heard from either side as the two forces prepared to clash. The rain was surely a storm, but thunder and lightning were nowhere to exist.

50yards.

Jay drew out his shield. Everything was going in slow mo. The jet fighters were clashing into the swarms of harpies already and he could hear his heartbeat. Impact against the two armies was imminent.

_Boomboom_

30 yards

_Boomboom_

_20 yards_

Boomboom

10 yards

_Boomboom_

1 yard

_Boomboom_

And then the two forces collided like a nuclear explosion.

**Review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	13. The clash of the titans

**I am in a generous mood today so I posted the first part of the battle.. ENJOY! :)The Epic Music I mentioned last chapter is also recommended for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans.**

Throughout his career as a hero, Archie had always been out beaten by Atlanta. She was faster, more agile, sharper. Being undercover, which they always were, was always her element. But this was an open battlefield. The warrior's element and Archie had unleashed his true potential on that battlefield. He was using a combination of his whip and his spear to full use. Pulling monsters down, ripping off their limbs and finishing them off with a spear. He could have taken on the army single handed it seemed.

Herry, like I said was dangerous without a weapon. He was more dangerous with a minotaur horn. Now picture him with a weapon made just for him and fill him with a desire for revenge. Yeah. It was messy. He was shoving giants aside and cracking their skulls open with his axe, and in some cases his bare hands. You could frequently hear him say, "That's for granny." with the occasional "Lets rock slime-o". Atlanta fired countless arrows and never missed. A machine gun would be a better case of thespeed he was running at. She was dodging axes, clubs, the works. She kept the mortal maker arrow separate for Cronus.

Neil was an interesting case. His luck kept him alive for the start of the battle. He was very iffy about everything. He was faced with one pissed off giant grinning and holing a massive mace. But then, something unexpected happened. A minotaur had gored a man right into the chest right behind him and blood went everywhere, mostly on the ground, but one unfortunate drop landed on Neil's shoulder. His precious silk shirt which he wore under his armour. Neil was completely distracted by it and he tried rubbing it out. It was useless. It was a stain. The giant was about to swing, until he saw Neil's face. It was bright red. If he wasn't blonde he would have looked like the hulk. Unspeakable rage filled into him and he charged the giant with redoubled fury. The giant dropped his mace and ran. Good choice because Neil was on a rage driven rampage. Shotgun shells were flying and he wasn't planning on stopping.

Theresa was fairing very well too. She was pretty useless with nunchucks when they were fighting monsters so having a deadly weapon was relieving. It was cutting through bones, and flesh. She sometimes used telepathy to make the dumber giants to fight one another. She didn't do it too much though because there was always some monster trying to sneak up behind her just to get roundhouse kicked by an angry ginger.

From time to time there was an explosion. It was Odie, he and Polyphemus were working as a team to take down their foes. Odie tricked them when Polyphemus blasted them with his custom bolts. It was interesting to see them hit multiple enemies down then blow them up. Messy, but interesting. And Jay. He was a prized target for many giants and monsters but he had backup: Macks squad. They would leap over the giants and shoot them right into the head. Mack was tossing grenades down their thoughts and kicking them away. But Jay himself was a lot more efficient at monster killing. His experience alone simply toppled them. His presence actually caused fear and disorder among the giants.

While Jay was fighting giants and minotaurs and chimeras like a pro, he never let his guard down for his friends. About half an hour in he pulled his xiphos from his previous enemy and threw it with pinpoint accuracy, right into the chest of a giant that was about to club Atlanta.

"I owe you one." She called, but Jay didn't hear her over the cries of battle around them. Jay pulled his sword out of the giant and charged onto his next unfortunate victim. Jay could see Cronus now. He was slicing and dicing with his scythes. The poor people never had a chance against him. He wanted to take him down right there, but he needed to get him isolated from his giants and he needed the rest of the team. Reality hit him with a near miss of a minotaur charge. He spun around and sliced the minotaurs head off. Herry was close by chucking his axe anywhere there was an enemy. People had come down from the roves to join in the melee fight. They figured it was too danger close for guns. But where were Pan and Camp? Jay figured Campe had gone looking for Cronus again. That was annoying. He looked around.

The people were greater in numbers, but the giants were tougher and larger, Alot of people were dying. The dogfights in the air were causing equal casualties, but the air force seemed to be winning. Jay wished he could say the same on the ground. The giants were pummelling the resistance.

Archie was being a menace. He slew a chimera, then a minotaur, then he had his back to someone. It was Atlanta.

"How many are you on?" He asked?

"15 monsters baby!" She shot an arrow at a charging giant. "16!"

Archie chuckled, "Is that it? I'm on 25."

"Hey I've been watching your back buddy."

"And I yours, now can't talk slaying monsters." He lunged at the nearest monster he could find.

"ARCHIE!" a booming voice rumbled. Archie turned around. Oh great. It had to be that bloody water god Schamander. He strode towards him with anger in his voice and posture. There was no other option but to fight.

"Alright water boy," Archie yelled. "BRING IT ON!"

Neils rampage had not slowed down. He blasted away at beasts. His next target, a Byzantine boar. He shot once. Knocked it down. Twice. Hit it again. One more shot. 'click'.

"WHAT are you kidding me?" he stared at his shotgun. Out of ammo at a time like this was unlucky. Especially for Neil. The boar grinned from cheek to check and charged. He almost hit Neil until he got blown to smithereens. The explosion seemed to come from nowhere but Neil knew better.

"Odie! You saved my ass there. I don't expect you have any shotgun shells in that belt thingie you have there?"

Odie reached for the back of his belt. "No but you could use these," He handed him two 10 inch long knives.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Neil. "Bring it you hairy swine!" He charged headlong into another boar.

On the other side of the battlefield, a giant fell, gashed from end to end of his spine. A swift but deadly Theresa finished him off through the mouth. She jumped off beside Jay.

"Nice move." They were both breathing loudly.

"He smashed the window of Forever 21. He HAD THAT COMING." Theresa cried a battle cry and dived back into the brawl. Jay followed suit until he heard that fateful sound. It was that unforgettable roar that inspired unspeakable fear into both man and giant alike. There was only one thing he could do. Yell.

"TYPHON! TAKE COVER!"

**Things are getting HARDCORE! Im going to leave it on a cliffhanger for tonight. Please review! :)**


	14. Epic chase scene

**Sorry for the time gap without posts, but hey, rugby games to win and english tests to write. Here is the next chapter of THE GRANDE FINALE! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans**

Yes. That snake legged son of a bitch was back and he was rampaging through the skies. He literally changed the direction of the battle in the sky to Cronus' favour and was diving straight down towards him. There was no way they could beat it. There were no lightning bolts nearby o use against it and it was breathing fire over its closest victims. Jay stepped back and embraced for the pain. The Thypon was ready to smite him, but, as a miracle, it was knocked off course into the side of a syskraper. The skyscraper collapsed on the impact on top of the Typhon and it seemed that history had repeated itself. But who threw the bolt? Jay looked to the left. It was Zeus and the gods! They had joined the fight.

Hephaestus rolled a ball of fire right into Schamander, instantly evaporating him and saving Archie's water-scared skin. Cronus was in disbelief. "No it can't be." The gods had finally joined the second Titan war.

The battle was beginning to turn. The air force had been wiped out completely, and the Harpies dove down to the ground battle. At least what was left of them. All of a sudden, Campe and Pan attacked from behind with a good number of fresh men.

Jay realised that Cronus had made a critical mistake. He committed his forces only to the center blockade. Jay's forces on the flanks saw no action until now. He was going to kiss Campe and Pan after this. He later decided that would be a bad idea.

Now the battle was beginning to turn. The gods were immortal and were slaughtering the beasts in their path. They weren't going to come close to Archie's record of 60 but they were making it there. Victory seemed to be on the horizon.

The team, by chance met in the middle. Still fighting, but together. Jay suddenly saw Cronus on the far side of the battlefield, running into an alleyway.

"Guys I see Cronus!" He pointed towards the alleyway.

"One problem Jay, we have to cross the entire battlefield." warned Herry ". He was right. The violence had not died down from fatigue. In fact, it was getting more and more vicious as man and monster alike fought for their lives. Athena stepped in front of them.

"Well take care of the army. YOU get Cronus!" and with that, she charged a distracted harpie.

"Alright, let's go!" The team followed Jays lead. They sprinted across the field under the cover of Ares and Athena.

Mack and his quad were finished fighting a swarm of Harpies. He had one teammate left. He saw the heroes running and he knew they had a job to do. Then he noticed around three giants aiming their large arrows at them. It was Agnon and a few other giants who terrorised his squad. He looked at his last squadmate, Bernard. He was young and cover with blood. He nodded. And so they charged Agnon and his companions. Mack charged right intone knocking his aim off and distracting the others. Bernard fired a few rounds of his rifle into two of the four companions; he died a hero's death when he was shot by Agnons arrow though the chest. Mack pulled out his knife and pistol and charged the last two. The man was really battle hardened now he leaped into the air. Blocked a blow and shot his revolver, then knived the giant in the neck. He collapsed instantly. That left him, and the second in command of the titan army; Agnon. As far as giants went, he was the wittiest and smartest. That was why he survived so many encounters with the heroes. Mack picked up a sword from a fallen 30 year old man's body who lay at his feet. They charged each other each with vengeance in mind. Blades collided. Mack received a blow to the knee. It was shattered but he fought on and this time he managed to stab Agnon in the belly./ Both were injured, but fought on. They clashed blades and pushed. They were so close to each other that they were almost nose to nose. The blade pushed towards Mack. Closer and closer. He then swing it away. The blade flew out of Agnon's hands and Mack swing one last time and Agnon was decapitated. His body fell at Macks feet. He stared at it for a second. Then suddenly a blade went through his stomach. A giant had snuck up behind him during the fight. Mack fell to his knees. The giant jabbed again and again until Mack lay dead. The giant was then jumped on by around 4 angry bikers with switchblades. Mack has laid down his life for the heroes. He had saved their lives; let us hope that they stop Cronus.

Jay and the others chased Cronus down the alleyway. Men, women and monsters had spread into more than just the streets during the battle. They passed fires, fights and bodies as they chased him through the alleyways. Cronus ran through a door into a skyscraper. They all followed him. Athena and Ares stayed outside and took on the mob of chasing monsters that had followed the heroes.

Cronus ran up the flights of stairs. That was a lot of stairs as the building was 30 storeys tall. As Jay ran, he looked back and told Atlanta; "Have tat arrow ready." She loaded the bow and continued running.

Cronus had reached the roof of the skyscraper. He stopped himself from falling over the edge into the fiery chasms of the battle below.

"Blast."

"It ends here Cronus!" The team was all there ready to fight Cronus.

"Not now Jay. NOT when I am so close." Cronus filled with anger. He drew both scythes and charged the heroes.

"Atlanta NOW!" She didn't need further orders. She aimed, drew back and fired directly at Cronus.

The shot was perfect. There was no way it could miss. But then Cronus performed the unexpected. He grabbed Herry by the shirt. Pulled him in front of him and used him as a human shield. The arrow pierced Herry in the thigh and instant pain overcame him.

The whole team stared in disbelief "HERRY. NOOO!" The arrow had taken out Herry and not Cronus.

They had failed.

Cronus chuckled and tossed the dying Herry aside.

"There are seven of you no longer."

**I will now leave you at a cliff-hanger. Enjoy and review! **


	15. Final Fight

**Greetings! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was really pumped when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

The gang could not believe what had just happened. Cronus had foiled their plan. Herry was on the ground dying, Jay didn't want to know what was happening down on the streets. All of a sudden, he was filled with such rage, that he charged Cronus without second thought. The others charged too as angry and horrified as he was. Cronus chuckled and charged them too.

Everything was very unclear for Herry. The last thing he could remember was being pulled and a staggering pain. He then noticed the pain was still there. It felt like killer wasps were stinging him from inside his veins. It was unspeakable pain but he managed to think sort of straight. He knew at that point, he was doomed. The Hydras blood was more lethal than Chimera poison. He rolled his head to his left. He could see his friends fighting Cronus. It was looking bad. Cronus had knocked out Odie with a blow from his boot. Theresa and Neil tried to work together but Cronus grabbed Neil's ankle and swung him into Theresa. Neil's ankle was broken for sure and Theresa had the wind knocked out of her. Atlanta threw down her bow and charged with a lengthy dagger. Cronus flipped her down and was about to strike her with his scythe when Archie's whip stole his weapon. Cronus stood up and swing the other scythe at Archie. He dodged but got elbowed into the back of the head. He blacked out on top of Atlanta. It was only Jay now.

He lunged at Cronus, but he blocked it and kicked Jay back and pressed forward. Herry had to help his friends. Cronus was within arm's reach of Herry. There was only one thing for it. He breathed in and with all his strength, pulled out the arrow. It was more painful than being struck itself but he had to do it. The hydras blood stung every joint of his body now. He looked at the tip. There was still enough blood and pink stuff to stop Cronus. And with one last breath, Herry swing his left arm into Cronus' thigh.

Jays fight was not looking good. He swung at Cronus, but he caught it and swung him to the ground. Jay got back up, Cronus knocked him again. Cronus looked down at his enemy for the last time before he finally annihilated him.

"You mortals never did stand a chance." Cronus slowly raised his scythe for the final blow. Jay knew this was the end. He breathed in one for what he was sure would be his last breath.

But then Cronus dropped his scythe and screamed in unspeakable agony. He fell to his knees. Jay saw the arrow in his thigh, with Herrys loosened grip on it. He had done it. Cronus was mortal. Jay stood up.

"It's over Cronus!" Cronus looked up and breathed in.

Cronus was panting. He looked at his surroundings. The rest of the team was more than less unable to fight.

"Not as long as I'm breathing Jay." He picked up his scythe and charged Jay. Jay charged in return. That clash was as fearsome as the clash of the two armies when the battle began. They clashed weapons.

Cronus was weakened and Jay had his spirits lifted. They exchanged attacks and blocks for what felt like forever. Cronus' survival instinct had kicked in now and he was still pretty tough. The titan managed to slice his forearm. Jay returned with one to his shoulder. By the end there were cuts and gashes everywhere. They clashed blades and pushed.

Pushed.

Pushed.

Cronus swung the xiphos away but not out od Jays grip and gave him a boot to the face. Jay collapsed, looking up to the almost victorious Cronus. The god raised his scythe up high. A fatal mistake.

Jay, like lightning, rose up and thrusted his xiphos into the gut of the god of time. Cronus froze in shock. Jay withdrew his xiphos, turned around and for once, he looked down at a kneeling Cronus, who finally faced defeat.

"This... ...is how it ends?" Cronus gasped in his last breath. Jay stabbed him right through the throat. Blood spurted out everywhere.

And just like that, it was over. Cronus' body collapsed on the ground. Dead.

Jay turned his attention to his friends. Odie and Archie had regained consciousness, Neil was limping, Theresa had a bloody nose, Atlanta was OK. They all sat around the dead body of Herry, crying.

Jay fell to his knees. "No..." tears swelled in his eyes as he grabbed the rough, coarse, hair of his companion. It should have been him to give up his life. Not Herry. Never Herry. He repeated in his tears

"It should have been me. It should have been me."

They were all crying. Even Archie and Neil, who never cried for much. Jay stared at the corpse and he realised that, Herry had done his part to stop Cronus. His death was not in vain. He died like a hero. Herry had basically devoted his life to helping others. Whether it was in his rural village back when he was younger, or saving him, his friends and the universe from Cronus. He lived and died by his morals. Dead as he was, Jay was proud of Herry's accomplishments. He dug into his pocket and found two gold coins. He placed them gently under Herry's tongue and closed his eyelids. It was done. The battle was over, Herry was dead, and Cronus was defeated.

Death isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Herry remembered the staggering pain that pricked every nerve in his body, then nothing. Herry wandered towards the river Styx, feeling peaceful and relaxed. He wandered aimlessly towards the dock. He then noticed there was a tall man in the way. It was Hades and he had a massive grin on his face.

"Oh hey Hades. How's it going?" Herry had not lived long enough to see Cronus and Jay brawl to the death.

"You, young man should be very proud of yourself."

"What? did my friends beat Cronus?" Herry asked. It never crossed his mind who won the battle.

Hades looked over Herry's shoulder. "Take a look for yourself."

Herry looked around to see something that raised his spririts. Cronus. He was trodding his way down to the dock. He glared at Herry with complete and utter hatred. Herry simply flipped him off and laughed.

"They did it! They killed Cronus!"

"They wouldn't have gotten far without you." Hades reminded him. "You were the one who made him mortal after all."

Hades escorted Herry to the temple of Judgment. He stepped off onto the shore to see a queue to the temple of Judgment. There were many faces that herry had seen on the battlefield. Most of them were on the ground when he saw them but he gave them a wave. They all cheered in victory. Even in death, they were celebrating victory. Everyone willingly let him go ahead of them and before Herry knew it, he was standing before King Midas. He briefly looked back at Cronus. It would be the last time he ever got to see that face.

"Ah here he is." Midas smiled, "The hero of the second Titan War. Congratulations. There is no doubt where you are going my friend." The king nodded to Hades, raised his hammer, and yelled; "Eternity in Elysian Fields." He slammed the hammer to the ground and Herry seemingly vanished into white mist.

**Please review, don't flame and have a nice day. (:**


	16. The big moment

**Time for a lengthy and satisfying resolution. I believe.**

**After this, one or two chapters which I WILL post tonight. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

It was 6AM at The morning and the blood red sun was slowly peeking over the hills. The rain had reduced to a drizzle which washed away all the wounds and blood that stained the streets. The extinguishing fires produced a mist like aroma of smoke that lay over the ground like a big, warm blanket.

Out of an alleyway, Six figures walked out holding another. The battle was over and victory was theirs, but at a massive cost. Jay looked left and right. There were people weeping everywhere. Some holding loved ones who now lay motionless in their embrace, and others who cried from the trauma and shock. The all immediately looked up at him. He kept walking towards the wall which was now collapsed, giving them an easy slope to the top of the last remaining standing part. There stood Zeus and Hera. The other gods standing behind them. Jay lay Herry down and looked upon the remaining warriors who now looked up upon him, waiting for something. The rain washed away the blood on his face. It cleansed his wounds and flesh. He almost felt regenerated. His friends were beside him. The rain perfected the moment. He looked upon his men. Took a deep breath, and raised his xiphos, screaming at the top of his lungs; "VICTORY!" Thunder boomed as he raised the blood soaked blade.

The war had cost many lives. People had lost loved ones, friends, companions, and even themselves. Yet despite what they had been through, the hardships and burdens that they bared now thanks to Cronus, they cheered. They started chanting "Jay! Jay! Jay! Jay!" He gave it another scream. The cheers and chanting grew in volume. Jay couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in years, he felt satisfaction. He had led six other heroes through a war between a god for almost 2 years. He had made an army from average city folk, trained them, and led them against the army of the titans. All in one week too. His friends had joined him on the crest of the wall. Theresa, despite the audience of hundreds, gave him a big, smooch. The cheering got even louder. Theit lips departed and everyone gathered in a group hug. It felt empty without Herry, but still it raised theuir heats with so much prise they were bursting.

Zeus began talking; "Well done. All of you." They went to one knee before the God of the Sky.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He asked. The stood up. Neil felt pain in his leg when he did so.

Zeus smiled that smile that could warm anyones heart and said, "You bow to no one."

Then, Zeus lowered himself to kneel. The gods each followed suit. Within seconds. Everyone in the city was bowing to them.

Every one of them was in shock. The great gods of Greek Mythology were bowing to them, the Heroes of Olympia. Neil fainted and Odie barely caught him. There were big grins of disbelief and pride in each of their faces.

The gods stood back up, "You seven did what we gods would have failed to do. You stopped the most ruthless Titan who ever existed. You have lost much. Archie held back from crying. "You all have." That one was directed at the people. "Such courage and honour are noticed by the gods and we believe that each and every one of you will be rewarded." He first stepped up to Neil, who recovered from passing out.

"To you Neil, I present the cornucopia. One wish was taken by you already to save me and your friends. The next two are of your will. Neil screamed with Joy and hugged the old god. He gave Neil a pat on the back and snuck a brand new mirror to replace the one he lost into his back pocket. Hera moved onto Atlanta.

"To the hunter, we give you a sports scholarship to any college or university you desire. As well as that," Athena stepped up holding the Aegis. Atlanta's jaw dropped. "6 months ago Atlanta, you said that someday you may be enough of a hero to bear this. I think that day has come." She handed her the chestpeice. She held it very delicately as if it was a hallucinogen. Archie was next as Zeus stepped face to face with him.

"To be starting off, you won't need that brace anymore." Zeus snapped his fingers, and at the exact same time, the brace cracked down the middle and broke off. For the first time in his life, Archie could move his ankle without the need of a metal brace. "In addition, here is pandoras box." He handed the small box into the careful hands of the purple haired teenager."I would say don't open it, but Envy escaped a while ago. It's nothing but an empty box now."Archie, curiously opened the box. Nothing happened. No seeper or hope this time. "_Thank Zeus."_ He thought to himself.

Hera had moved onto Odie, who was biting his lip in anxiety. He was clueless what they would give the geek of the group.

"Odie, you have a complete scholarship to any college or university you desire." Hera announced. "We'll cover all the costs." She then drew out a large, leather book from behind her back. "This is a book full of all of Dedalus's projects and plans. I think it would be more useful in your hands than ours." Odie held it to his chest. They had nearly got killed on that island for those plans. He wasn't letting that book go anytime soon. Hera moved onto Theresa.

"To you, fighter, I present the talisman." She nudged a bit. "Don't worry, the gas is all gone. You saved your friends from Cronus that night, despite your exhaustion and pain. As long as you wear it, it will grant you good luck, and strength when times are tough." Theresa put it around her neck.

"As well as the talisman, you will have access to Persephone for training or advice whenever you please. You will know where to find her." Persephone gave Theresa a gentle wink.

Hera and Zeus came together to face Jay.

"Oh Jay," Hera sighed. Jay knew he was in for the greatest gift, or the worst. Yes. He had defeated Cronus, but at the same time, the cost was of many mortal lives. People who had families, lovers, friends. People like Herry. A tear crept down his cheek. Zeus sighed as well.

"We cannot reverse your loss. Herry will be rewarded like you are now, in the afterlife." Zeus stood a little taller so everyone could hear him.

"We defeated our greatest foe today. The god of time. But now that he is gone, we need a new god of time to take his place. Such a task requires a man who is pure at heart and undoubtfully brave. We, the gods have thought through this very carefully, and we have made our choice."

Hera returned her gaze to the one they had chosen. "Jay." She held out her hand.

The only word that could explain Jays face would be flabbergasted. He was rock still with his eyes wide open. The only words that came out were stuttered.

"M-mee? A g-god?" He turned around. The faces of his friends were very much the same to his. This was no small offer. He brushed his hand through his hair. If he became a god, he would be immortal and would live forever amongst the gods. On the downside, he would see his friends come and go and before he would know it, they would be but dusty memories. If he said no, he would remain with his friends and continue to be a hero. He would have children, raise a family, and be happy. But, he would live his whole life wishing he made a different choice. He would die into the history books with his legacy. Both options were equally convincing. He looked to the gods. They had the look on their faces that said "This is your destiny." There was no doubt that his destiny would be among them. They wanted him to be a god. He wanted it quite a bit himself. He turned to see his friends. Archie and Atlanta. They were an exciting pair who never seemed to bore him, and would always put a smile on his face. There was Odie, the smartest man he ever knew. A loyal friend who would never leave your side. There was Neil; the boy was not the same one that they had started out with. He started from a selfish model to someone who cared for his friends and would go as far as sacrificing everything he had for them. Then there was Theresa. Dear Theresa. How could he go on in his life without her? How could he go on with his life without any of them? As Jay looked into the pearly eyes of his lover, he knew his decision. He turned to the gods and said.

"I am truly honoured by your proposal, but for now. I must respectfully decline." Everything went silent. Jay could see in the background that Ares and Hephaestus were giving Athena money. The gods had put on bets whether he would say yes or no. How amusing.

"So your answer is no." Zeus broke the silence of the night. He seemed almost offended.

Jay spoke on. "Yes. At least for now." That settled the faces of the gods . "I'm not done being a mortal. Not yet anyways."

Hera smiled. "We are gods Jay. We can wait. Such an offer will not diminish with time."

"Now to you, the people." Zeus announced in his strongest voice. "I think I owe you all an explanation. As you have all seen, the mythology of the ancient Greeks is true. We used to rule over your race as we made you. Your worships made us strong and powerful. The stronger you became, the more powerful we were. But after the destruction of the Roman Empire, we, the gods agreed, that humanity didn't need us anymore. It was time for you to go off on your own. And so we diminished to the stories that you read today. Cronus' escape triggered... ...many things to happen of which we did not wish. We gods have kept ourselves a secret for many millennia. It seems strange for it to change so quickly." Zeus raised an eyebrow, "I don't suppose you could all keep a secret."

Smiles grinned on many faces. Zeus smiled too. "You all deserve as much as these heroes. In time, I will see to all of you individually. Many of you have lost everything for us. We are all eternally grateful."

Somewhere in the crowd you could hear "Three cheers for the gods and the heroes of Olympia!" Each cry and cheer felt like a pat on the back for the team and the gods. It was over at last.

The people had already begun descending from their refuges in the north and were re-entering the city by morning. They came to a grim site. The city were smouldering and the remaining people were stacking bodies into pickup trucks. They looked starved and exhausted. But regardless of the trauma that night had faced, families and loved ones were reunited, many mourned for their losses, and some simply walked by as if they had missed the big party. Life slowly began to return to the city as people began to check their televisions and radios, if the things weren't blown to bits. The news could be reached from almost every refuge and home.

_The government has released information about the crisis in New Olympia. It is believed that an unknown force, possibly believed to be Extra Terrestrials attacked the city on October19th. A combined effort of the freedom fighters known as the New Olympia Resistance and the military managed to defeat the forces at the end of the night. Information about the resistance was leaked informing us that seven teenagers managed to lead the people who joined the fight. These now known "Heroes of New Olympia" have had their identities remain anonymous for the time being. Stay posted for more information._

**Ill post in a bit. (:**


	17. The end of all things?

**This my friends, is the end of this story. I hope you enjoy.**

Herry had hit the real deal in Elysium fields. His next door neighbour was Abe Lincoln and on his other side was Kurt Cobain. "Not bad" he thought as he stared at the bountiful plot of land that he had been given to do whatever he wanted with. The truth was he was clueless of what to do with it when suddenly, an idea sprung in his head. He knew sooner or later, his friends would find their way here to join him in the had what he needed, time and lots of it. Why not? He decided to get going and began building what would become an exact replica of the brownstone...

Later on that day, the brownstone was filled with boxes and crates being but into the truck. It was late afternoon as knocking on the door disturbed the heroes from their packing. Neil opened the door.

"GUYS HERAS AT THE DOOR SHE WANTS TO TALK TO US."

The team, desiring to get away from the packing, rushed to the door.

"What is it Hera?" Asked Theresa.

"I would just like to say goodbye, and I on behalf of the gods, I want to apologise. We have taken away almost two years of your lives away from you against your will. You were right Theresa. It is time for you to have normal lives." Theresa blushed. She disliked it when the gods rambled on about her one continued. "One other thing. The portal that exists in the school is now gone. You cannot go back to Olympus. We placed ourselves there to be closer to you. But now our job is done, and it is time for you to move on. But the brownstone will always be here for you if times are tough. There are four other houses around the world that you can refuge in." She handed them a list of addresses.

Jay thought to himself. "So are you gods going to have to make another portal to the mortal world?"

Hera smiled "Yes Jay. We have moved it to another place on the globe. It won't be worth your time finding so please don't bother." The faces on the teenagers' faces made it clear that none of them had any intentions to.

"So does this mean we will never see the gods again." Asked Archie.

Hera frowned "No, I said you will no longer be able to get to Olympus through the school. After all you've done for us, we won't just forget about you. We will always be there for you if you need anything." That comforted Archie a little. He knew that the road was going to get rough for him. It was nice to know that someone had his back.

"Anyways," she concluded "I wish you the best of luck and I hope you all have good lives. You have earned them." She teleported away to gods know where. The heroes went off to finish packing.

The sun was now setting and they were all at the marina by Jays sailboat. He was packing his stuff into it.

Atlanta looked at her friends and sighed. "So this is goodbye." The team had gathered in a circle now.

"I hope not. I'm going to miss you guys I am not going to lie." Exclaimed Neil. The past two years had changed his life forever. He had gone from a sheltered, spoilt child to a hero.

Theresa's held her head down. "I don't think things will ever be the same after this."Th others stood silent thinking about what she said.

Atlanta's eyes brightened. "Hey I have an idea! How about, for next summer, we all just come back to the brownstone to catch up with each other. We will all have graduated by then and maybe we can continue our lives together."

Everyone liked the idea and agreed.

"Then it's settled. July the 5th, in nine months time, we will all be here." Jay stated. He was always one step ahead.

Odie raised his glasses at Jay. "Aren't you going to finish school? I don't recall you living on your sailboat."

Jay sighed. "Yeah but not yet. I'm going to travel first. I wouldn't learn anything right now. My brain is too tired and traumatised from this past year and a bit. You could say I'm going on a long holiday. A very long holiday"

The team stared at him. Jay? Taking a holiday? Nobody doubted that he was the one who needed it the most out of all of them. He had to deal with the trauma of being the leader, the battle, the stress, and the pressure.

"Archie spoke up; "Are you straight in the head Jay? You declined the opportunity to become a god. Anyone else would have grabbed that chance without hesitation."

Jay smiled. "I said no because I am not done being mortal. Zeus told us all that we are heroes because we are not gods. That we can sacrifice for the better good. Theresa, your outbreak may have been the most critical time we all had together. We learned so much from it. Don't be ashamed."They had a stare for a bit until he looked up back to the others. "I feel that my job as a hero isn't done yet."

The team, surprised by the reply, decided it wasn't worth arguing and to accept his choice.

"Where will you go?" asked Theresa. Jay looked back to her and he seemed to relax his shoulders. If there was one thing he was going to miss, it was that girl.

"Wherever the wind takes me." He finally said. "So where will you guys go?"

Neil started "I'm going to go back into modelling. Surprised?"

Odie. "Heading back to Toronto to finish school then head to Harvard hopefully."

Archie. "I always was useless in school. I am going to head back west" He looked at Atlanta. "I guess you're going back to the great white north aren't you?" She smirked. "Just don't get yourself killed before I see you again dork." They both leant into a kiss. Neil said his usual;

"Get a room will ya?" The rest just laughed.

Jay looked at Theresa. She blushed.

"I'm going back to boarding school out of the city." She sighed. "I never did like it there."

Jay wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure you will be fine." She wrapped her arms around hisshoulders.

"Don't forget about me when you're on your travels." She whispered, "I won't forget you."

And in the sunset they locked lips one last time before Jay entered his sailboat. The team waved goodbye as he sailed into the orange and pink sunset.

Once he disappeared into the horizon, Odie said "Come on guys, let's get to the airport." The team jumped into the truck, which Odie had received under Herry's will and headed to the highway.

So there you have it. Happily ever after? Maybe not. But things will never be the same for our heroes. They will continue with their lives, but destiny never rests.

Cronus is gone and so is Herry. But only one thing is certain.

This, is not the end.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. It was a pleasure to write (:**


	18. Closing Credits

**I am sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. Fanfiction was being stupid and laggy for me.**

**Alright my fans, if you exist. ;) I sincerely hope that you enjoyed The Grande Finale. This is the very first story ever that I made up from my head and put on the internet ;S**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**-Kiwi inginuity**

**-historian girl**

**-Phantom listener 101**

**-ClassoftheTitans711**

**-Toymaker**

**-Greek rose**

**Your constructive support helped me out alot and I plan on reviewing some of your stories if I get the chance. :)**

**I have noticed that many stories on this site never end up completed so I will make this promise.**

**NEVER will I leave a story n this site unfinished.**

**While I must watch that promise, it will be your jobs to make sure i keep to it. :)**

**I may write another story or two for COTT before I find something else to fill my time with.**

**I would also like to thank all the viewers who read but didn't review. You guys all made writing this story a pleasure. :)**

**Wow I am acting as if I won an academy award or something. I will stop now.**

**This is AngryOlympian signing out... ...pce**


End file.
